100 Themes Challenge: KaiMei, For The Most Part
by toymagikarp
Summary: 11. SeventyOne: The True You. 1/10th done! Doing the 100 Themes Challenge for Kaito/Meiko, which needs more English language love. Main pairing will be KaiMei, obviously, but may include others depending on how this goes. Themes may/may not go in order.
1. Zero: Table of Contents

'Sup guys. I'm going to attempt the 100 Theme Challenge for Vocaloid; more specifically, KaiMei. Because I can. Yeah. I can guarantee you that my laziness will hinder my progress. Poo. For the time being, though, I'm going to try hard to do at least a FEW of these themes.  
I'm using this chapter as an introduction, I suppose, although theme-wise that is chapter 1. Without further ado, the themes I am using:

Note: Completed themes will be in **bold.**

**1. Introduction - chapter 2**  
**2. Complicated - chapter 4**  
3. Making History  
4. Rivalry  
5. Unbreakable  
6. Obsession  
7. Eternity  
8. Gateway  
9. Death  
10. Opportunities  
11. 33%  
12. Dead Wrong  
13. Running Away  
14. Judgement  
15. Seeking Solstice  
16. Excuses  
17. Vengeance  
18. Love  
19. Tears  
20. My Inspiration  
21. Never Again  
22. Online  
23. Failure  
24. Rebirth  
25. Breaking Away  
26. Forever and a day  
27. Lost and Found  
28. Light  
29. Dark  
30. Faith  
31. Colours  
32. Exploration  
**33. Seeing Red - chapter 8**  
34. Shades of Grey  
35. Forgotten  
**36. Dreamer - chapter 3**  
37. Mist  
38. Burning  
39. Out of Time  
40. Knowing How  
41. Fork in the road  
42. Start  
43. Nature's Fury  
44. At Peace  
45. Heart Song  
46. Reflection  
**47. Perfection - chapter 10**  
48. Everyday Magic  
49. Umbrella  
50. Party  
51. Troubling Thoughts  
52. Stirring of the Wind  
53. Future  
54. Health and Healing  
55. Separation  
56. Everything For You  
57. Slow Down  
58. Lesson  
**59. Challenged - chapter 7**  
60. Exhaustion  
61. Accuracy  
62. Irregular Orbit  
63. Cold Embrace  
**64. Frost - chapter 9**  
65. A Moment in Time  
66. Dangerous Territory  
67. Boundaries  
**68. Unsettling Revelations - chapter 5**  
69. Shattered  
**70. Bitter Silence - chapter 6**  
**71. The True You - chapter 11**  
72. Pretence  
73. Patience  
74. Midnight  
75. Shadows  
76. Summer Haze  
77. Memories  
78. Change in the Weather  
79. Illogical  
80. Only Human  
81. A Place to Belong  
82. Advantage  
83. Breakfast  
84. Echoes  
85. Falling  
86. Picking up the Pieces  
87. Gunshot  
88. Possession  
89. Twilight  
90. Nowhere and Nothing  
91. Answers  
92. Innocence  
93. Simplicity  
94. Reality  
95. Acceptance  
97. Enthusiasm  
98. Game  
99. Friendship  
100. Endings

**Edit**: I found a few extra ones. They were in the list. What. May or may not do 'em.

57. Versus  
58. Heartfelt Apology  
59. Luck  
60. Impressions  
61. Teenager

I may or may not do these in this order. Doing them out of order might be more fun for me, but I'll see how things work out.

In each theme, the canon will be subject to change. This means that in one story they may be androids, in another humans, and as well the time at which story takes place will change, etc. I'll cross that bridge when I get to it, and I'll explain things at the end of each theme. I'll try to keep characterization the same, though. Wish me luck!


	2. One: Introduction

I bring you the first theme, **Introduction**. Thought it'd be a nice theme to start out with. . . obviously. Uh. . . not much to say here. Try to enjoy this?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Vocaloid, nor do I own a Vocaloid. I do, however, own a few UTAUloids.

* * *

**1. Introduction**

_When four became five._

_

* * *

_

She wasn't exactly _lonely. _

It was just awfully big in that house, and the three people she resided with were Engloids; though they could understand and speak Japanese to her should the situation require it, they preferred to converse to one another in English. Thus, she occasionally felt excluded while she watched them talk amongst themselves.

It had been a year and three months since she'd earned the opportunity to fulfill her admittedly childish dreams of becoming a singer, and a year and three months since she'd moved into this house. Vocaloids, they were called; Meiko's inclusion was marked by the code CRV1 on her left shoulder. At the current time, there was not much work for Meiko and the other Vocaloids, as their short-lived fame was. . . well, short-lived. Mostly, they'd been very successful, but easily forgotten. Meiko seemed to have the most work, what little of it there was. Meiko and the other 'loids' had been chosen for their acting abilities as well, and yet still had little to do. As a result, they mainly just lounged around the house, with a few of them opting to work in a part-time job.

Meiko wondered if it would remain like this; lonely and boring. Would she remain the only native Japanese speaker, doomed to be involved only in conversations starting with her? No matter, though; she had more than enough sake with which to drown out her under-expressed emotions. So what if neither of those actions were healthy?

While carelessly flipping through channels on the television, Meiko absentmindedly turned toward the wall, noticing the calendar pinned under the clock. Valentine's Day was approaching - in two days, to be exact - and she hadn't noticed, nor had she cared. (Nor had she noticed that one day of the next week was circled in blue.) It just wasn't her thing; she'd outgrown it by the time she was 15, thinking it was juvenile. So while love and other pathogens may have been spreading in the air, the days passed for Meiko as normal.

On the 17th, things were different.

The name Kaito was on the lips of each Vocaloid living in the house, leaving Meiko wondering of whom they were speaking. Another addition to the Vocaloid "family"? Anyway, would he speak Japanese? Though she wouldn't outright admit it, she was at least a bit excited about what the new arrival would mean for their success, if not for the person himself.

When the doorbell rang, the four Vocaloids jumped from their spots in the living room and approached the door. As Leon opened the door, each Vocaloid took in the appearance of the newest arrival while wearing genuine smiles. "I, um, I'm Kaito!" the blue-haired man blurted out in Japanese. "This is the Vocaloid mansion, right?" He seemed nervous, thought Meiko. _And what was up with that blue hair, anyway? Well, at least he spoke Japanese._

Kaito began to sweat as each Vocaloid regarded him with interest, none giving him an answer. "Um... Is there a problem?" he asked nervously. Meiko felt three pairs of eyes on her, each sending a message of _Answer him!_

_Lazy asses_, she thought. "You're in the right place, buddy," she said. Noticing his look of relief, she continued. "This is Leon, Lola, and Miriam. They speak English primarily, but can speak Japanese as well." She paused, remembering something. "Right, and I'm Meiko." Each Vocaloid held out his or her hand, offering his or her greetings to Kaito.

"You're the newest Vocaloid, correct?" Leon asked, green eyes shining. Kaito nodded enthusiastically. "Wonderful!" Leon clapped his hands. "I'll show you around, then."

Meanwhile, as Leon led a bug-eyed Kaito around the mansion, the three girls regained their spots on the couch. "Well, do you think the Master made a good choice in picking him?" Miriam asked, her quiet voice almost unheard.

"Doesn't matter to me, I'm just happy we've got another member! The more, the merrier, I say!" Lola replied, grinning. "What about you, Meiko?"

"Well, sure. But his hair is kind of ridiculous."

* * *

Hum. This seemed a lot lengthier when I was writing it on WordPad. Which explains any errors; WP has no spell-check. I am pretty sure I abused the word Vocaloid in this. Vocaloid Vocaloid Vocaloid.  
Look how quickly I tossed away the V-Day part. Huh. Thought I was going to go somewhere with that. Nope.  
Anyways, I AM COMPLETELY STUCK ON CHARACTERIZATION OF LEON AND LOLA HRRRGGH  
I suppose I could do whatever the hell I wanted, given the fact that Vocaloids have a voice and a design (most of them, anyway) and that is as far as the characterization goes. For the most part, I'll try to keep characterization of characters the same throughout each chapter, though the canon is subject to change. Which means I'll figure out these two eventually. Hmph.

In this one, though, Vocaloid is something like a group of singers with multiple members, who reside in one house together and are called to sing or act in songs from time to time. Not sure how successful the Vocaloids were at the beginning; all I know is that Kaito wasn't. This takes place in February of 2006, about when Kaito was released.

I was also very stuck on how to portray Meiko. I refuse to believe she was all tsundere from the beginning, so I kept her calm and mostly indifferent. What I'm thinking is Meiko assumed her "onee-chan" position with the arrival of Miku and the others after her.

Well, I won't drag this on any longer. See ya in the next chapter, folks.


	3. ThirtySix: Dreamer

I bring you the second installment of this collection, **Dreamer**. Number 36. The chapter numbers amuse me; going from one to thirty-six.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Vocaloid, nor do I own a Vocaloid. I do, however, own a few UTAUloids.

* * *

**36. Dreamer**

_Who knew what went on in that head of his?_

_

* * *

_

He was kind of a weird one, she thought. He'd sit around for long periods of time, staring off into space with a spoon digging into a carton of Häagen-Dazs. Today was no exception.

Meiko stepped in front of Kaito, frowning. Just what was he _thinking _about all the time, anyway? Kaito didn't seem to notice her appearance, and continued to stare off into space. After getting no reaction from him, she grabbed a magazine from the coffee table. "Dude," she cried, whacking him with it, "is there something wrong with your head?" This seemed to bring him back to reality.

"Wh-wha?" he managed, disoriented. "I, uh, I was daydreaming, I guess!"

"What is there to daydream about _every day_, exactly?"

"Well. . . ." He paused, thinking. "Ice cream?"

"Honestly," she sighed, "I don't get you. No grown man I've met eats _that _much ice cream. Hell, not even a distressed teenage girl eats that much ice cream!" She threw a hand in the air, and then let it regain its place on her hip.

"Huh? Would you've preferred if I'd said something else?" What was wrong with eating too much ice cream? He didn't see a problem.

"Have at it, buddy."

"I was thinking about the porn movie I saw yesterday!" He couldn't stop the wide grin spreading on his face, growing wider at the sight of her reaction; utterly horrified. For a moment, she did not speak.

"Okay," she eventually sputtered, "I _so _do not need to know about what you do in your free time! Just- eww!" She put a hand to her forehead, wondering why she'd bothered to start this conversation in the first place.

He suddenly burst out laughing. "Heh, the look on your face! I wish I had a camera."

". . . Wait, what?"

"I was kidding, of course! Gosh, you fell for that so hard!" _Wipe that grin off your face, boy, _she thought.

"The hell? What was the point of that? Felt like being annoying?"

He rubbed the back of his head, replying, "Well, I thought you would hit me if I told the truth!"

_Why would he think that? I'm not violent! _"Why would I-"

Before she could finish, he interrupted, as if knowing what she was going to say. "Oh, because I was thinking about yooouuu?" he replied, unsurely finishing his sentence in the form of a question.

_What. _"What."

* * *

This is short; expect the others to be. Wrote it really quickly.  
Set a few months or so after Kaito joins them; thus, tsundere-mode is not yet fully activated. Haha. Y'all can decide whether Meiko hit him or not. I know at least she'd reprimand herself for being _oh so smooth _with words, but for the sake of the ending I didn't add that. Dialogue really moves this one; not sure if I like that or not.  
Same canon as the one before it. I may or not have these themes move in chronological order. I got Future the first time I randomized it, but like hell I was going to do a future theme right after the past! What indeed.


	4. Two: Complicated

Number two, **Complicated**.

Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid, blah blah.

* * *

**2. Complicated**

_Mostly everything is complicated for Kaito, now.

* * *

_

"Sakine-san?"

"Hm?"

"I don't understand this sheet music."

Meiko looked over Kaito's shoulder at his part, then back at hers. She, Kaito, and Lola were in the studio of someone who'd wanted them to sing a song together, and they were taking the opportunity to learn the music. Usually, they'd have no problem, having being chosen as Vocaloids due to their profound ability to easily understand sheet music. However, Kaito, a fairly new member, was having some trouble.

"Oh, yours is partly in English. . ." Having lived with the English Vocaloids for about 17 months now, Meiko was able to understand a bit of English. Unfortunately for Kaito, in addition to being partly in English, his part was considerably harder rhythm-wise. "Well, that's pronounced something like this. . . " Meiko proceeded to explain, cautiously pronouncing each word while Kaito's eyes widened in recognition.

"Oh! I see. . . so then, how does this part go?" he asked, pointing to a particularly complicated musical phrase. Meiko took a moment to process it, then unsurely opened her mouth to sing the melody, but closed it when, out of the corner of her eye, she saw Lola happily entering the studio.

"Huh," she remarked, "looks like Lola's got her part down pretty well. You should've asked her." Pausing, she continued. "Anyway, it goes like this." She sang the melody, wincing as she hit a sour note, but collecting herself and trying again. _Huh, this is complicated, _she thought. _That sounded kinda bad._

"Hey, I get it now!" Kaito smiled. "You're good at this, Sakine-san!" _Again with the Sakine-san? _she thought.

"Uh, I guess." She paused, speaking more quietly, "Anyway, you don't have to keep up with the Sakine-san thing. I'd prefer Meiko."

Kaito frowned. "No, I'm serious! You're, like, a professional or something!" he replied, adding, "Meiko-chan! . . . is that okay?"

"Sure, I guess," she said, looking to the left; Lola was not exiting the studio, humming to herself. "You can go record now, if you're ready," she added.

"But- I'm not ready!" he whined. She gave a sideways glance, head tilted and frowning, then wordlessly stood up and walked into the studio. He tried to hear her once she started singing, but couldn't.

It seemed as if the music was far from the only complicated thing about his new life.

* * *

Same canon as the ones before it; 2 or so months after Kaito joins. You decide whether 2 or 36 came first.  
Why are these so short nnngh. I'm sorry. This is so awkward and I don't much like it. Also the theme barely fits and Lola was randomly in there. But I like writing awkward still-becoming-friends KaiMei.  
I hate using honorifics. =w=  
Funny how I got number two after thirty-six.


	5. SixtyEight: Unsettling Revelations

34 was next. Didn't finish. Started and finished this, **Unsettling Revelations.**

**Disclaimer**: Don't own.

* * *

**68. Unsettling Revelations**

_They certainly were unsettling, to the point of plain crazy._

* * *

"You're WHAT?"

"I said, I'm gay for Kaito!" Leon grinned, taking pleasure in the brunette's dumbfounded expression. "Is that a problem?"

Meiko fumbled with her hands, trying to form a coherent sentence. "I- No, I mean, no! I'm cool with it! Just, uh, your delivery is awful." She paused. "A-and what about Lola?"

"Oh, Lola's my sister! I thought you knew," Leon said simply, still smiling. This time, Meiko could not stop the expression of horror spreading over her face.

"I- But- You-" was the best she could manage, stuttering while blinking multiple times.

"I'm going to go cook dinner with Kaito!" Leon replied happily, tying on an apron while heading toward the kitchen.

There was a beat of silence before Meiko realized something. "Wait, what about Miriam? Don't tell me she's some kind of alien or something," Meiko muttered under her breath, finally catching up to her mind. _Is it April first or something?_

Leon turned, smiling wider. "Actually, Miriam is an incredibly human robot! Might that explain why she doesn't seem to talk much?"

Silence. Then: "Am I drunk, high, or asleep?"

More silence. Eventually, Leon spoke. "Meiko-san!" he called. "Meiko-san! Miriam's all right!" he tried again. _What? What happened to Miriam? She's not even in the room!_

"What on earth are you talking about?" _Wait, Leon doesn't sound like that._

"She stopped bleeding! Get up, please!" _Why would Miriam be bleeding? Wait, I'm standing up already! _Meiko looked down to see that she, in fact, was lying on the couch.

"What-" She frowned. "I repeat, what?"

"Wake up, Meiko-san!" _I'm not asleep, _she thought.

Meiko woke up, rubbing her head. "I'm not asleep, Leon! Are you crazy?" she suddenly spoke, startling Kaito, who had been leaning over her.

"What?" he managed. "You fainted! Miriam cut herself on a knife while cooking and bled everywhere, and you fainted!" He frowned. "Are you feeling okay?"

"B-but Miriam's a robot! Leon said so! Anyway, weren't you just cooking with Leon? Why would Miriam cut herself?"

Kaito was deeply perplexed by Meiko's nonsensical ramblings. "Guys, I think there's something wrong with her head," he relayed to the others.

"I'm fine!" she insisted. "Maybe the only sane one here! Anyway, go tell your lover and his sister that they forgot the milk!"

"But-" Kaito paused, considering what she'd said. "Huh?" he managed to blurt out.

"Leon! And Lola!" she replied, acting as if it were common sense. Kaito blinked, then handed her a glass of water.

"You need this," he said. She drank it, looking at him questioningly as he held the glass up. "Leon's not my lover!" he exclaimed. "And Lola isn't his sister! I think you dreamt those things, Meiko-san! You're awake now!"

"Psh," she scoffed, "I think I'd know when I was asleep!" After taking hold of the glass, she proceeded to spill it on her shirt, her hand trembling. "Shit!" The sudden rush of coldness was enough to snap her out of her sleep-induced delusion. "You're not really gay, are you?" _Just making sure._

"Jeez, no!" Kaito seemed offended, sighing as he continued, "Well, at least you seem to be in your right mind again."

"Just checking! You don't exactly act normal, anyhow. Shit, this is cold!" She shed her vest, revealing her bra without seeming to care about the exposure. After wringing out the vest, she tossed it aside and covered herself with a blanket; however, the sight was enough to make Kaito's oversensitive nose bleed.

She noticed the metallic smell of blood, glancing up. "Oh, holy," she managed to mutter before fainting again.

Silence. "Meiko-san?" A pause. "MEIKO!"

* * *

**EDIT**: Whoa, I must've been high when I wrote this or something. I went back and changed whatever made no sense.

As strange as it is, it was fun to write. I like the idea of Meiko fainting at blood. Hmm.  
Same canon as before, 'less I say so. This is about in summer of 2006; summer after Kaito joins.  
I don't think L&L are siblings. Vocaloid family members, yes.  
Didn't proofread; scout for errors.


	6. Seventy: Bitter Silence

Here's **Bitter Silence**. On a roll today. Introducing Sweet Ann!

**Disclaimer**: Don't own.

* * *

**70. Bitter Silence**

_The silence, unlike Sweet Ann, was bitter. Poor Ann._

* * *

She stared. He stared right back.

She smirked, eyes narrowing. He mirrored her movement.

The two were locked in a seemingly everlasting staring contest, each slowly eating a half of a cake made by Sweet Ann, which, ironically, was bitter.

Sweet Ann was new to the Vocaloids – a Swede who had jumped at the opportunity to join them. Wanting to be friendly, she baked a cake, which she had thought had turned out marvelously. Someone, it seemed, had sabotaged the cake. That poor cake. Poor Ann.

She had happened to join them at an awkward time; Meiko and Kaito were having another one of those silent treatment episodes, which happened somewhat often and lasted quite a while. Thus, the cake didn't help stop the bitter silence. Poor Ann. She'd only wanted to be friendly.

Those two, huh, they were acting quite strange! Yes, when she'd first introduced herself the day before, there had been an air of coldness surrounding each of them, but she'd assumed it had something to do with the language barrier. Or maybe it was just because she was a stranger; she'd been sure that they would like her! Nevertheless, Ann was worried. This problem should be fixed, she thought.

Meanwhile, the two Japanese members remained in the exact same positions, wearing intense poker faces. Sweet Ann mentally reminded herself not to play poker with those two.

The one named Lola passed through the living room, stifling a laugh. "Pff! They're at it again, huh?" Ann shrugged. "Who knows what it is this time? Don't worry, Ann-san, they'll get over it soon!" With that, Lola skipped into another room, leaving Ann alone with the two. Poor Ann.

"Um," Ann tried in her best Japanese, "is there something wrong with the cake?" She knew there was, having sampled some, but the bitterness had something of a nice taste to it, she'd thought.

The brunette – Meiko? – turned, smiling sweetly, and said, "No, it's delicious," before resuming the staring contest. The blunet – Kaito, she'd remembered – did not seem to be enjoying the tart taste, however.

"I swear," a voice piped up from the couch, "the tension is thick enough to cut with a knife." The man known as Leon chuckled. How long had he been there? Great, a stealth ninja resided here too! Both Meiko and Kaito glared at him, neither speaking.

"Well, I'm plum confused!" Ann sighed, thinking of possibilities as to what the staring contest would accomplish. Perfecting laser vision? Nah, both still had their retinas intact. Reading minds? Hm, that couldn't end well for anyone. Maybe one had done something to anger the other? That could have been it.

"Kaito-san broke two of her vinyl records," the gray-haired girl explained, voice barely audible. Where did she come from? "And Meiko-chan ate his ice cream." Was she the mind reader? Ann processed this, then realizing that she had spoken aloud earlier.

"I don't see why that's anything to fight over!" She really didn't. Surely records could be replaced, and wasn't ice cream going to be eaten anyway? Ann voiced these thoughts, only to see Miriam shake her head in response.

"We all are not very fond of people touching our belongings," she said. "Especially those two." _Note to self, _Sweet Ann thought, _don't eat ice cream._

"Regardless, that's just silly!" Ann directed her gaze at the two seated Vocaloids. "You two should just make up and be friendlier and more welcoming!" she scolded them. Neither was fazed, at first.

"You heard her, Sakine!" Kaito spoke, surprising both Ann and Meiko. "Be friendly! Take that stick out of your ass!" Well, that surprised even Meiko. Hiding it, she scoffed.

"You're one to talk, Shion! You broke my records, failed to apologize, and moped around when you realized the ice cream was gone! Grow up, for God's sake!" She folded her arms, rolling her eyes.

He gasped dramatically. "You lie! You ate my ice cream first!"

"I thought the label said 'Coffee'," she shrugged.

"That's a horrible excuse! It was green! And had a picture of pistachios on it!"

"Maybe so." She paused, looking left. "Anyway, I didn't eat your damn ice cream. Pistachio's nasty."

"What." He blinked. "W-well, who did?" he asked, regaining himself.

"Leon," Miriam said, pointing to the culprit. _Wait, if Leon ate it, why did she say Meiko did? Unless she's lying, _Ann thought, complete confused. Poor Ann. Leon simply smiled, realizing he'd been found out.

A cold, bitter silence swept over the room.

* * *

Fun to write. I like the ending.  
This, obviously, is set June 30, 2007, the day after Sweet Ann joins. Same canon. I hope to fill in the blanks between Summer 2006 and Summer 2007, but I wanted Ann in here. Also, irony.  
Poor Ann. AHAHAHA.  
These are getting longer and less KaiMei-y. Hah.

...Pepper Ann, Pepper Ann, marchin' in her own par-  
no. I refuse to make this joke 8I


	7. FiftyNine: Challenged

Here's **Challenged**. Sorry it took so long. I am horrible with updating. Plus, I was writing that other thing.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own.

* * *

**59. Challenged**

_Because neither of them would back down from a challenge._

**

* * *

**

She stared. He stared right back.

She smirked, eyes narrowing. He mirrored her movement.

Unexpectedly, he spoke. "Up for a challenge?" he asked, eyes still fixed on her in an intense glare.

She wasn't one to back out of a challenge, for sure. No matter when it seemed to appear. "Of course I am," she scoffed. "Are you, then?"

"I challenge you to a date!" Hm. Well, that was unexpected. "The first one to have fun loses!"

She hid her surprise. "What does the winner get?"

"The gelato in the freezer!" Hm. That was expensive gelato, and boy did it taste good, in addition to being extremely hard to find and dearly coveted. "The winner gets to put whatever kind of stuff they want in it, too!"

Meiko considered it, eventually replying, "Fine! Tomorrow, that gelato will be mine."

"Don't count on it!"

The next day, they found themselves at an amusement park. "Hm, isn't this a bit . . . childish?" Meiko asked. They'd look silly and be frowned upon by both parents with children and children themselves; what would two grown adults be doing at an amusement park while not having any fun?

Kaito smirked. "Does that mean you're gonna back down, then?" Nobody _couldn't _have fun at an amusement park, not even stick-in-the-mud Meiko. Kaito thought he was definitely going to win.

"Hell, no!" Hmph. How stupid! Only a child or a childish person would enjoy an amusement park. Meiko was never one for theme parks of any kind; no way was she going to lose. Shading her eyes from the sun with her hand, Meiko scouted the park for the least exciting-looking ride, eventually settling upon a kiddie ride. "Let's do that one first," she said, pointing.

Kaito turned to face the flattest roller coaster he'd ever seen, considering it. "Well. Fine." The two approached the ride, both handing the teenager manning the ride a ride admission ticket.

"Uh," the teen stuttered, "aren't you a bit old-"

Before he could finish, Meiko interrupted, "I don't see a sign saying ya gotta be shorter than 5 feet anywhere!" With that, the two took their seats, wearing poker faces and trying to look uninterested. Eventually, the ride began, with Meiko and Kaito awkwardly sitting in a cart sandwiched between carts filled with children. Yeah, this was going well.

* * *

"That was the lamest thing I've ever done," Kaito said as they stepped off the ride.

"Yeah, and cramped, too. How freakin' boring."

"Let's try the carousel!" he said suddenly, then more calmly, "I mean, look how slow it's going." With that, they stood in line, ignoring amused stares of passers-by. The colored animals with their paint chipping seemed to mock them. Meiko, sitting sideways on a unicorn, couldn't help the small smile that appeared with the twinkling music. Kaito, unfortunately, seemed to notice. "What's that?" he asked.

She blinked, turning to face him. "What?" She blinked again in surprise as he poked her cheek.

"You're smiling!" he accused. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

She looked at him in bewilderment. "What's there to enjoy about a stupid carousel? I was remembering the cake I ate yesterday!" Kaito made a face as he remembered said cake. "Speakin' of which, look, funnel cake." The ride ended, and the two agreed it was time to indulge themselves in fried food.

"Two," Meiko said, and handed the vendor a bill, taking the two funnel cakes. The two began to eat, sitting at opposite ends of a table. Suddenly, Kaito burst out laughing. "What?" Meiko asked. "What is it?"

Kaito regained himself, then blurted, "Y-you have sugar all over your face!"

Meiko felt her face heat up. "Whatever!" she exclaimed, wiping her mouth with a napkin. "A-anyway, you're laughing already! I'm gonna win!" She paused, then stifled a laugh. "You've got sugar in your hair!" She let out a laugh as he frantically shook his hands through his hair. He glared.

"Look who's the one laughing now! I can taste the gelato already."

"Whatever!" she exclaimed, pushing him while wiping a tear from the corner of her eye, still laughing. She eventually calmed down, then suggested, "Let's go on that ride about the moon or something." With that, they were instantly able to board the ride, which had no line whatsoever.

* * *

"We're whalers on the moon! We carry a harpoon! But there ain't no-"

"Please shut up." Meiko closed her eyes and whacked Kaito on the head. "You're gonna get that song stuck in my head."

". . . whales, so we tell tall tales, and sing our whaling tune!" Kaito smiled devilishly as he finished the song. Meiko groaned, rolling her eyes.

"Seems like you had fun on that otherwise dreary ride, eh?" she accused. "We're whalers on the moon," she sang under her breath. "Damnit!"

"I can't help it! The song was so catchy! We're whalers on the moon, we carry a harpoon. . ." Meiko let out a small laugh.

"I guess it was kinda catchy. Like herpes," she snickered. "Let's go do the teacups."

* * *

"Buhh, I'm so dizzy!" Kaito slurred as he stumbled across the ground. "How come you're not dizzy? Nnngh."

Meiko snickered. "They weren't even going that fast! Anyway, ya get used to it when you're used to alcohol, buddy."

"I need to sit down," he muttered. _Wimp,_ Meiko thought. He found a bench and sat down, and when Meiko took a seat as well, lay his head in her lap. He received a swat in the face.

"I didn't give you permission to do that, pal!" she sneered.

Eventually, Kaito was able to pull himself together. "Let's go on the water ride!" he suggested.

"No! I'll get wet?"

He smirked. "Isn't that the point? Coward," he taunted, knowing she wouldn't back down from such a taunt.

"I refuse," she said bluntly. "I, uh . . ." She looked down at herself. "Not wearing a swimsuit. I'll be drenched."

"Fine," he sighed. "Rollercoaster! No excuses."

* * *

"Never. . . again," they both muttered, collapsing onto a bench.

"I think I'm gonna throw up," Meiko said. "And I haven't thrown up since the first time I got a hangover."

"Next time I suggest that... stop me. Ugh, that was terrible," he agreed.

She turned to him. "What makes you think there's gonna be a next time? This is possibly the worst disaster I've ever been in."

"What? Come on!" He frowned. "You're exaggerating! Anyway, it wasn't that bad."

"Eh. The rides were mediocre. And that damn _song. . ._"

"Don't you think it was at least a little fun?" he whined. Her eyes suddenly shone, lit by a mischievous glint.

"HAH!" she yelled, grinning. "No, but you did. I won!" She stood up, simultaneously pumping her fist in the air. "Holy- okay, remind me not to do that again," she mumbled, sitting back down.

He pouted. "You tricked me!" She shrugged. Slightly miffed, he insisted, "Let's just go home already."

"Fine. Hah! You totally fell for that."

* * *

The moment they arrived back at the Vocaloid household, Meiko threw open various doors, the last being the freezer door. She rummaged through the contents before stopping short. She gaped in stunned shock before immediately accusing, "You already ate it, didn't you?"

Kaito, at the far side of the room, replied, "What? I was there with you, and it was there when we left!"

"Oh. So, then, who ate it? It's rightfully mine, and I intend to eat it in front of you and the others."

At that moment, Sweet Ann walked into the room. "Who ate what?" she asked.

"The gelato! In the freezer!" To emphasize her point, she pointed into the empty space where the gelato had once been. Sweet Ann's hand rose to her face in thought.

"Hmm, yeah," she began, "I think it might have been Miss Lola?" Lola, who was sitting in view in the next room away, tensed and looked up from her magazine. "I saw her digging for something in the freezer earlier, but thought nothing of it," she finished.

A cold, bitter silence swept over the room.

* * *

Anyone experiencing déjà vu? Haha.  
This is sometime within the week after the last chapter. Maybe the next day.  
I think Meiko's character was a bit inconsistent with the canon I've been keeping up thus fa. Sorry, it's been a while.  
If you catch the fairly blatant reference to a certain cartoon, you are awesome.


	8. ThirtyThree: Seeing Red

Here's **Seeing Red**. I was stuck with this one, so it's totally stupid and not really KaiMei. Introducing Hatsune Miku!

**Disclaimer**: Still don't own.

* * *

**33. Seeing Red**

_If you had your wits about you, you would stay away from Meiko when she was mad._

**

* * *

**

"I'm somewhat pissed," Meiko exhaled. "More than somewhat pissed, actually. Okay, I specifically remember not being informed of this!" Meiko accused the other Vocaloids, who were gathered in the living room.

"What, you didn't notice the decorations all over the place? Or the streamers , like the ones hanging over your head?" Leon, to prove his point, batted a streamer which hung over Lola's head next to him.

"You know I was gone last night! Which is when, apparently, you all decided to decorate. I got home really late last night, and I was too tired to notice anything," she groaned.

Kaito's eyes widened. "You didn't drive home, did you?"

Meiko scoffed. "No! I would've fallen asleep, or something." Glaring, she added, "If at least one of you had chosen to inform me of the fact that some new kid is joining us TODAY, we wouldn't be having this problem!"

"You usually don't seem to care," Miriam pointed out.

Meiko exhaled, trying to calm herself. "Usually I go and party on Fridays, if no one's noticed! Ugh. I look like crap, and this kid's coming in, what, two hours? So I have to manage to not look like crap, and my room's a mess." She sat down, holding her head in her hands.

Sweet Ann nodded. "My! I'm so sorry!" she expressed. "I wouldn't mind taking the time to help clean your room," she volunteered.

Meiko slightly smiled. "That's nice of you," she mused. _Lazy asses,_ she thought. _Don't let the most recent member do all the work! _"Don't worry about it, though. I'll just lock the door to my room later. I'm gonna go get ready, or something." With that, she traipsed to the bathroom, stopping in her room to gather her clothes first.

While the others sat in silence, a few of them caually conversing, a sudden yell was heard. "MOTHER F- WHO USED ALL MY SHAMPOO?"

Meiko stepped out of the bathroom, fully dressed in her Vocaloid uniform and ruffling with her hair, which had a different and less pleasing texture because of the need to use the store brand shampoo that had been found deep in a cabinet. She was somewhat miffed, yet attempted badly to hide it.

"God, you take forever in there, Meiko-chan!" Lola exclaimed, heading for the door. Meiko glared; her patience was already wearing down.

"I need to freakin' eat," she sighed, absently grabbing a carton of milk from the fridge. She froze when she shook it, realizing it was empty.

"WHO IN THEIR RIGHT MIND PUTS AN EMPTY CARTON BACK IN THE FRIDGE?"

She opted for dry cereal. Flinging open the cabinet, the eyes the various selections of cereal; each Vocaloid had their own preference, which meant six times the cereal. She reached for hers. It was empty.

"You've gotta be kidding," she muttered. "Ugh. I'll just have some of Miriam's, then." No way was she going to eat any damn Lucky Charms, Frosted Flakes, that weird Swedish cereal, or Raisin Bran. Grabbing the box, she realized it was also empty.

"WHY‽" she exclaimed, banging her elbows on the counter and resting her head in her hands. She then remembered she had an extra box of cereal in her room, for emergency purposes.

She found Miriam and Kaito in her room, rearranging various things. Whoa, there was carpet? How long had that been there? Meiko blinked, then headed to where she had kept the cereal. She stopped when she encountered a pile of books. "This is not my cereal," she pointed out.

"Look by the bed," Kaito suggested. She did. Nothing.

"Check the closet," Miriam said. Nothing.

Meiko threw her hands in the air, then tugged at her hair. "Screw this!" she yelled, giving up and storming out of the room, kicking over a wastebasket not by accident.

When she had left the room, Kaito asked, "Is it that time of the month."

"Probably," Miriam answered.

"Where the hell'd they hide the food?" Meiko wondered aloud, rummaging through cupboards. She eventually decided on an orange she'd found in the fridge, spent two minutes trying to peel it, failed, and gave up. "This is not my day," she muttered, peeling a banana which had been sitting on the counter. As she took a bite, the doorbell suddenly rang.

"Who the hell is that?" she asked to no one in particular, the day's events not registering in her head. Tentatively, she opened the door, her brow furrowed in confusion, banana in hand. She found herself face-to-face with a pretty teenage girl with long, pigtailed turquoise hair who was wearing a white dress.

"Hi!" she greeted, beaming. Instinctively, Meiko slammed the door in her face.

"Oh," was all she said. She opened the door again. "Wait right here one sec, will you?" she told the girl, then slammed the door again. The girl was just plum confused.

"Hey, the rest of you! The new chick's here! Get the hell out here!" she yelled, voice echoing through the rooms. Within a minute, they were all gathered in front of the door in a line.

Meiko stepped forward and opened the door for the third time. "Hey," she said. "Er, come in." When the girl stepped in, Meiko told the rest of them, "This is, uh. . ." She paused, waiting.

"H-Hatsune Miku!" the girl stuttered. "I-it's nice to meet you!" she said, bowing. The others followed suit, then introduced themselves.

"What a cute girl!" Lola and Kaito gushed simultaneously. She was cute, Meiko thought. But what was with that ridiculous blue hair?

The girl known as Miku blushed happily. "It's nice to finally be here and meet all of you!" Meiko tried her hardest to muster up a genuine smile, which ended up appearing menacing.

"Kaito-san and Meiko-san, why don't you show her around?" Leon suggested. Meiko sneered at him, then joined Kaito in the tour of the mansion.

"Is. . . your hair naturally that color?" Meiko asked, trying to make conversation without sounding sarcastic.

"Of course!" Miku confirmed. Meiko wondered how the hell that was possible, but didn't voice her concerns.

"So is mine!" Kaito interjected, beaming.

Miku looked Meiko in the eyes. "Wow," she breathed. "Are you wearing contacts, or are your eyes naturally red like that?"

Meiko stopped where she was. "I don't-" she started, giving up on finishing the sentence. "What."

"You look like a demon!" Kaito giggled.

"WHAT?"

* * *

She seems uncharacteristically angry (for this point in time) because she was hella tired. And it was that time of the month. Hence, the multiple meanings of the title. Or something?  
She wasn't out drinking; just partying. In the canon for this story, she joined the Vocaloids at age 18, and in this chapter it's August 2007, making her still 20.  
This chapter was just an excuse to introduce Miku, really.


	9. SixtyFour: Frost

Here's **Frost** . Short, b/c I wanted to update, but these are meant to be under 1,000 words each.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own.

* * *

**64. Frost**

_She was frosty most of the year; fortunately, the ground wasn't._

* * *

It was that time of year when frost was beginning to appear on the ground.

And Meiko hated it, really. She was not a fan of the cold; she wore thin clothing practically year-round, and enjoyed it. Winter prevented that from happening.

Autumn was nice. Not too hot, not too cold, though November was when things began to grow dreary, even if Meiko's birthday was in the very same month. Meiko sat on the couch, bundled up in layers of blankets and feet proped up on the coffee table. "It's too frickin' cold," she groaned.

"You're overreacting," Miriam, next to her, said plainly. "I like it fine."

"It's colder where you're from!" Meiko countered. "Jesus Christ, I'm gonna die from frostbite."

"It's been three years and you go through the same thing. You're not going to die."

"I like the cold!" Kaito blurted from the hallway. "It's cold, like ice cream! And snow! Don't you like snow, Meiko-chan?" With that, he joined them, settling down in an armchair across the room.

"It's too cold, damnit! No. I'd rather be sunbathing somewhere sunny and NOT cold," she muttered, burying herself tighter in the pile of blankets.

"But you can make snowmen! And snow bunnies! And hit people with snowballs! I can't wait until it starts actually snowing!" Kaito gushed.

"What are you, six?" Meiko scoffed. "Anyway, if you come anywhere NEAR me with a snowball, I will kill you."

"The both of you are being immature," Miriam said, idly flipping the page of her book.

"She just doesn't know how to have fun!" Kaito pouted.

"Sure I do! But it involves the _sun_. Y'know, the thing that doesn't come out in the frickin' winter?"

"Your heart is just covered in frost, Meiko-chan."

"I-" Meiko squinted. "That's because _I need the sun_!"

"The sun is still out! There's barely frost on the ground." Kaito stood up, folding his arms. "I don't care what you say. You're going outside!"

"Oh,_ hell_, no! You _can't_ make me!"

* * *

"I hate this. I hate it. I hate you. I hate this!" Meiko complained, shivering and rubbing her arms while walking alongside Kaito,

"It is not even that cold," Kaito sighed. "And you're wearing, like, 2 coats!"

"Hey, I wasn't born in the winter like you! I ain't used to this, buddy!" Meiko kicked at the ground, arms folded. "Shut up," she muttered at a kid running by, waving his arms and making airplane noises. The kid turned to face them, thought nothing of it, then continued running.

Kaito frowned. "You're just bitter 'cause you're cold." With that, he took her gloved hands out of her pockets—

"Wait, why aren't you wearing gloves?" he asked.

"The dryer ate them," she muttered bitterly.

He shyly smiled, showing his bare hands. "Same here." With that, he took her ungloved hands. She winced.

"Shit, man, your hands are freezing!" she exclaimed, jumping.

"Yours are too! Neither of us was wearing gloves, may I remind you!" He paused. "Anyway, you know, they say those with cold hands have warm hearts."

"Ain't that a load of crap." She sighed, irritated by the fact that she could see her own breath. "That doesn't change the fact that I'm still freezing."

"Does this?" He grinned, standing behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist in a tight, warm hug, and all of a sudden she felt inexplicably warm. Her face reddened, and she mentally blamed it on the cold.

"Jeez, don't _do_ that!" she shrieked, whipping her head around only to bump into his.

He rubbed his head, sighing. "It's like I said. Your heart is still frosty."

* * *

Set in late November, 2007. I hate to skip ahead months, but this was how it worked out.  
Ending is weird.  
I think Meiko would be one to overreact about the cold. Also, forgot to include others in this. Well, it _is_ short.


	10. FortySeven: Perfection

Here's** Perfection.** It's been about 5 days since I updated; sorry. Happy Halloween, folks. Sorry, but this isn't Halloween-related. Didn't think of that.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own.

**

* * *

****47. Perfection**

_When it came to some things, the usually-nonchalant Meiko was ever the perfectionist. It got annoying (to her, at least)._

* * *

Meiko sat hunched over her desk, tightly gripping her pencil with beads of sweat lining her face. Her eyes were glued to the paper in front of her, which had about seven lines of writing on it. "Why did I decide to do this?" she muttered. "This is harder than I thought it would be."

"Do what?" Kaito asked, traipsing into her room. When she regarded him with her brow furrowed, he pointed behind him, saying, "The door was open."

Her expression eased, and she looked down. "This song I'm writing," she mumbled. "I don't know how the hell to rhyme this." Taking that as an invitation, Kaito walked over to the desk and stared at the paper, his expression changing when he saw the words written.

"It sounds so sweet already!" he gushed; Meiko felt herself blush.

"Th-that's not what I was looking to hear right now!"

"Oh, all right." Kaito smiled. "Why are you writing this all of a sudden, anyway?"

"I . . . I just got bored?" she tried.

He raised an eyebrow, then turned his head back to the paper. "What's the rhyme scheme?"

"Uh . . ." she paused, thinking. 'So far, it's ABAB, AABB."

"You could use 'heart' there," he suggested, pointing to a spot on the paper.

"You're right," she replied, face brightening up, and started to write.

"It looks like you worked hard," he commented as she wrote, regarding the various eraser shavings and pencil marks. "Are you going to sing this yourself?"

She dropped her pencil, apparently startled by his question. "Probably not," she said after a beat of silence.

"What?" He frowned, furrowing his eyebrows. "Well, why not?"

"Not good enough," she mumbled.

"What isn't?"

"The lyrics? The music? My voice? Maybe I'll ask Sweet Ann-san to sing it," she said. "She has awesome pronunciation."

"I'm sure it's going to sound awesome when you finish it! And you _will_ finish it!" he interjected. "Don't even_ think_ about not being good enough! It may not be perfect, but perfection doesn't exist! Anyway, did you already figure out the instrumentals?" She nodded tentatively, and he grinned. "Great! Can I hear how it sounds so far?"

"Fine, I guess so," she sighed, getting up to walk to her closet. She returned with an acoustic guitar that had seen better days.

"Wow!" Kaito's eyes widened. "You play guitar?"

"Used to," she said. "I don't really play now, though." With that, she settled in her chair, unearthing pages of sheet music from a drawer. She began to play, stopping when she had reached the second verse. "That's all I've got so far, lyrics-wise," she admitted, and looked up at Kaito humbly. "Wait, are you . . . why are you blushing?" she asked, suddenly startled.

"Y-your lyrics were . . . never mind. It was so beautiful!" he gushed. "I didn't know you were capable of writing something like that!"

She narrowed her eyes at him, her face slightly tinged crimson. "What are you implying?"

"Nothing!" he was quick to blurt out. "Will you show me when it's done?"

"Fine," she said, her words contradicting her inner feeling of success. "But I need to concentrate, so move it!" When he left, she remembered to close and lock the door.

* * *

Within a week after finishing writing it, Meiko had not only finished recording the song, but had also completed filming of the promotional video to go with it, and was ready to present it to Kaito and those who had also wanted to see it. The group that sat in front of the TV screen was bigger than had been expected; word had spread either by osmosis or by Kaito. Naturally, Meiko was somewhat nervous, and after she had finished pacing in her room, sat down in the free space between Kaito and Miriam.

"Just . . . watch something else in the meantime," she said, trying to make the situation less of a big deal. "If we miss it, you all can watch it later on the computer, or something," she shrugged, attempting to appear nonchalant.

"What are you saying? It's almost on!" Kaito exclaimed.

"What channel is it on?" Miku asked, smiling and holding the remote.

"Four-twenty-eight."

"It's on four-sixty-two," Kaito corrected. "She's lying."

Miku just smiled and changed the channel. "Is this it?" she asked as the channel displayed a black silhouette and the introduction of a song.

"That's it!" Kaito squeaked, nearly jumping out of his seat. "I'm so excited!"

"You're overreacting is what you are," Meiko muttered, burying her face in a cushion as her strong yet calming voice filled the room. The group watched intently through the entire seven-and-a-half minutes, genuinely applauding when it was done.

Kaito removed the pillow, eyes sparkling with tears, and looked Meiko directly in the eyes. "That was so beautiful you don't even _know,_ and the closest thing to perfection I've ever seen!" he sobbed. As Meiko looked around the room, she noticed, to her surprise, that most of the rest of the room had also been crying.

"I guess," Meiko said, her face growing red.

"I'm _serious_!" Kaito insisted, supported by the rest of the group nodding and voicing their approval.

"Okay," she said. "I'm kinda hungry," she lied as an excuse to leave the room so as to hide her embarrassingly crimson cheeks.

Secretly, the perfectionist in Meiko couldn't have been happier.

* * *

This takes place around the same time as number 64. I don't know in which order; however, the latter half of this is on the 29th of November. Why so specific? A certain Meiko song (by shu-tP) was released on that day, which is the song in question here, and fits pretty much everything this said it did, with the exception of the rhyme scheme thing. Thus, you should be able to figure out which song it is. If not, I'll just say in the next chapter or something.  
It seems a few of Meiko's traits I have taken from myself. Like . . . everything in this chapter.


	11. SeventyOne: The True You

I didn't die, I promise you! I apologize. I got back into UTAU. It's addictive. This is short, but it's something.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own.

* * *

**71. The True You**

_She was about as confused as he was._

* * *

"Listen, buddy, I don't get you," Meiko said. Kaito was genuinely confused.

"Huh?" he managed. "You're the one to talk! You're like three different people all rolled into one! And what did I do, anyway?" With that, he turned back to the stove, where he was monitoring a pan on the stove, where eggs were frying.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She got no answer, and continued, "Anyway, I don't know if you're an idiot or not. I don't know if you're a coward or not. I don't know if you're sincere or not, and I don't know if I-" Meiko stopped herself, and cleared her throat. Kaito expected her to add more; she didn't.

"Your point?" he asked, turning to face her. "What brought this on all of a sudden, anyway? Are you PMSing, or something?" Why else would she be yelling at him at seven in the morning on a Friday? Come to think of it, why was she up that early, anyway?

"Why the hell-" She paused, inhaling. "Never mind. First of all, you're cooking breakfast."

"Really?" he deadpanned. "I wasn't aware." He couldn't resist cracking a smile at her narrowed eyes.

"Funny," she snapped. "But I distinctly remember you saying that you couldn't cook at all and completely failing when you made me help you. And this," she said, gesturing to the stove, "does not seem to be such a disaster."

"I didn't make you; you offered to. Anyway . . . I'm a fast learner?" he offered.

"That's a lie if I ever heard one," she said. "It took you two weeks to first learn our names, and there were only four of us at the time."

"Okay, so maybe I lied about the secret cooking talent," he shrugged. "Crap, the eggs!" he suddenly shouted, attending to the eggs which had been momentarily forgotten.

Meiko blinked, continuing. "Anyway, are you a freakin' coward, or not? You cowered in the corner for about an hour after I got rid of that tiny spider that was ten feet away from you, yet you managed to chase out every last cockroach from Sweet Ann-san's room before she moved in there. And then you somehow managed to help Miku-san get a ninety-six on her math test, while you have countlessly told me how horrible you were in school. Which is probably true."

"Spiders are gross!" he countered as if this did anything to prove his point. "And she was the one that explained it to me! Anyway, I had to be convincing," he added, the last part somewhat quieter.

"Huh?"

"Nothing. Are you done with the interrogation now? Breakfast is almost done."

"Why are you even cooking breakfast, anyway?"

He tried to hide his grin, but failed. "Are you really asking me that? Why are you up this early, anyway?"

"Why the hell would I ask a question and not mean it?" She yawned. "Couldn't sleep. What did you say about being convincing, again?" she tried.

"It sounds like you could use more sleep. And you kind of ruined my plan to surprise you," he said. The coffee was now done, and he walked to the other side of the kitchen to pour it.

There was silence. "Huh?" Meiko managed. "What plan? Huh?"

Kaito laughed. "Don't you even know what day it is?"

"Er, Tuesday?" she tried, and in that moment she noticed the absence of life in the kitchen. "Hey, where's everyone else? Shouldn't they be awake by now?"

He merely shrugged, then walked to the table – where she had previously sat down in exasperation – and placed down the two plates he was carrying. After setting down two coffee mugs, he took a seat. "It's Friday, by the way," he said.

"Okay? That doesn't help me any. What is it, the second?" She sampled the food that was set in front of her, her eyes widening as she took in the taste. "Wow," she breathed. "This is kind of amazingly delicious. Why didn't you tell me you could cook earlier?" For a moment, she seemed to forget why she was there in the first place.

"If I told you I could cook, you never would have shown me how," he grinned, then looked her on the eyes. "Happy birthday, Meiko-chan."

Okay, so at least the sincerity part was covered.

* * *

_You moron you're 19 days late. _No, I already wrote something for Mei's birthday 19 days ago, so I have that down. This just came right the frick out of nowhere, so I went with it. Short, because it was intented to be.  
I'll try not to die on you all again! If I do, well, go bother me on my YouTube account. Please.  
Oh yeah, and if you remember, the song referenced in the last chapter was, as TwistedRoses132 guessed, 'The Thought to Tell'.


End file.
